Joseph's Choice (Battle Tendency fic)
by undercoverwolf08
Summary: This story is a modern college au, with me and my partners own headcanons for these characters. Joseph gets stuck between 4 different people to choose from, and ends up getting stressed out. who will he choose? who even are the choices? find out in this story


Joseph, after finishing highschool in New York, was surprisingly going to a very good college. His senior year he was 18, and was so ready to be away from Granny Erina's rules and go to college. He was excited for the parties, the friends, and of course the hot girls. He got into the college by a baseball scholarship, and he couldn't be happier about it. It seemed like everything was going right, he was even excited to meet his roommate, he was an Italian student running through the colleges exchange program. He was so intrigued, and honestly wanted to know more about him already just because of the fact of where he's from. He heard his mom moved to Italy when he was just a boy, but was never told why, so he's hoping to go someday to find her. How perfect that his new roomie would be a born and raised Italian???

But of course, summer ends, and today was the day. Joseph was grabbing some of his boxes he packed to take with him, putting them in the back of his candy red impala, with pale yellow accents, that Speedwagon had got him for his 16th birthday. He sighed, going back inside to say bye to Erina. he smiled and put out his arms, "Granny Erina, I'm leaving!"

Erina looked over, she was watching tv, and got up to walk over. She gave him a soft hug, "I can't believe it's already this day.. you grew up so fast, Joseph. I am so very proud of you… I know you will end up doing great things." She smiled hugging tighter, "Well.. you better do your best!!! I'm not going to let you move back here, live in the basement and waste your life!" She laughed and let go, smiling up at him.

Joseph laughed at the last part, tearing up a bit looking back at her, "I won't let you down, I promise. I always strive to be the best!" he went in for another hug, lifting her up and spinning her, making her laugh, and setting her back down.

Erina wiped away some of her own tears, "Come and visit when you can. I know you aren't leaving the City, but I won't be seeing you as much anymore, Joseph. I'm really going to miss you."

Joseph nodded, "Of course.." He gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you granny Erina."

They said their farewells, and Joseph got in his car, waving one last time before driving off. Joseph got to the dorms, moving all of his stuff in, setting up his bed, and stretched satisfied with himself. Until he realised he still had a whole other box, but shrugged it off sitting down.

After a few minutes of Joseph playing on his phone, a man with Blonde hair came walking in. his hair was kinda long, and a bit curly. He was wearing a baggy, light purple sweater, tucked into light blue skinny jeans, with a purple belt, and white Adidas. He was also wearing rounded square glasses with a thin gold rim, which made his eyes pop out; his right was blue, and left was green. He looked at Joseph; who was wearing black sweatpants, a blue tank top, and a dark purple and blue varsity jacket.

Joseph sat up with a smile, "Hi, I'm Joseph! You must be my new roomie huh~?"

Caesar gave a soft smile and waved, "Yes, my name is Caesar.." He had a cute Italian accent.

Joseph hummed standing up, "Do you want some help unpacking? I am already finished of course, so I don't mind helping one bit~"

Caesar raised an eyebrow, and pointed at the still packed up box, "What's that then?"

Joseph glanced at the box, then slowly shoved it under the bed with his foot, "Uh, just.. extra stuff I didn't need to put away, is all."

Caesar set a box and his suitcase down, "I hope you won't be like this constantly.." he said opening a box and starting to immediately put things away.

Joseph crossed his arms, "Fine, I won't help you then."

Caesar shrugged, "You're probably unorganized anyways, so I don't mind doing it myself." he shot a glare at Joseph.

Joseph glared back and crossed his arms, laying back down, and getting back on his phone.

After a few hours, everything was put away, and it was starting to get dark. Joseph was making himself a hot pocket in the microwave, and Caesar was at his desk reading a book. There was a knock at their door, a very light yet lively knock.

Joseph, already standing, walked over to the door to get it, "I got it Caesar, you can keep reading or whatever." He said opening the door, Seeing a cute blonde girl wearing a short, white dress with strawberries on it, her hair half up and curled at the end. Joseph grew a smirk, "Well hello there miss~ Have you happen to lose your way to your dorm? I will gladly help you back if you need it~ I'm Joseph, and you are~?"

The girl giggled softly, crossing her arms, "I'm Susie, but I came to see Caesar, I'm not lost! Buuut.. I wouldn't mind you walking me to class when you can~" She had an Italian accent like Caesar.

Joseph chuckled softly, "Of course~" He opened the door all the way to let her in, "Caesar, there's the cutest girl here to see you!"

Caesar looked over, "I know, I told her what dorm I was in, I'm not surprised she came to see me." He smiled, "Hi Susie."

Susie still had a big smile walking in, "Oh you set up your side so cutely!! Aaand you have a cute roomie, that's so exciting!!!"

Joseph walked back over to the microwave getting out his hot pocket, and letting it cool down on a plate. he's burnt his tongue way to many times to know not to take a bite as soon as it comes out… it was still very tempting to him though. He looked over, "I'm guessing you two came here together?"

Caesar nodded, "Yeah, me and Susie have been friends for a while. we both decided to do an exchange program here to see what it's like here in America.."

Susie nodded, "Yeah! it's so so so exciting! New friends, new boys, new outfits, new shops, new everything! Oh! I'm overwhelmed by it all, I feel like I'm gonna faint!"

Joseph laughed, _'That's so cute!!!'_ he thought to himself, "Well, if you do faint, it will probably be from falling for me~"

Susie giggled, "Hah! You wish~!!"

Caesar had a smile, amused to see how excited and happy Susie was, "Yes, but Susie, you should go back to your dorm and go to bed. I really don't want you falling asleep in here and having to carry you there."

Susie nodded, kissing Caesars head, and walking over to Joseph, going on her tiptoes and kissing his cheek, giggling as she waved and ran out closing the door.

Joseph grabbed his hot pocket and sat down eating it, "She's actually adorable, and I wanted to squeeze her."

Caesar nodded, "Yes, she's quite cute. But, if you end up getting in a relationship with her, I won't hesitate to hurt you if you break her heart. Do NOT play with her heart, either. She's fragile, and needs love and support, not to be treated as a toy." He spoke with a stern voice.

Joseph nodded, "Of course, of course. no need to give me a lecture dad, jesus." he rolled his eyes finishing his hot pocket, and laid back down on the bed, putting on some YouTube on his phone.

The next few days were fine, Joseph started to get to know Caesar a bit more each day, but not too much. he seemed very closed off, not very open about anything. Most of the time Caesar would just mention how lazy Joseph was, or for him to clean up. Even though he was rude to Joseph, Joseph did find him very attractive.

Another few days go by, it's been a week now since they moved into the dorm. Joseph was eating chicken nuggets and drinking a cola, while watching some stupid comedy on the small tv they had.

"God, you're like a pig. all you eat is junk, it's disgusting. you're going to get fat you know, if you keep eating like that?" Caesar said in a grossed out voice.

Joseph usually wouldn't care, but he did feel like he was gaining some weight, even though he literally had a six pack, "I.. You know what? Fine, I guess I'll start going to the gym. Why not? It'll be good for me anyways."

Caesar looked surprised, "Wait, really? Today? like, once or twice a week?"

Joseph nodded, "Yeah, yeah today." He got up and threw the rest of his food away, grabbing some clothes and changing. just, right where he was, in the middle of the room. He put on black men's sports leggings, dark green basketball shorts, and a green fitted tank top. he grabbed his water bottle, and waved bye to caesar heading out.

He decided to go down to the gym in the evening, since most people are gone except a few twinks and a small group of the abnormally large people in their own corner - all doing various things. Joseph went off into his own corner to do his own thing, doing pretty well for the first 10ish minutes, until he decided to do a, way over shot powerlift because of his ego. On top of the excessive weight, he fell back on his ass and accidentally sent the bar flying, making loud crashing noises, followed by vigorous laughter from the men in the corner of the room.

After a few seconds of him lying defeated staring at the ceiling, a bulky tan man with blonde hair that was shaved on the sides, and folded over to the left of his head, and no shirt waltzed over, wearing black basketball shorts. With a blank face, he sat criss cross on the Floor adjacent to josephs head, and looked down at him with somewhat wide eyes as he studied his face for a few short seconds before speaking, "..did you hurt yourself?"

Joseph signed, brushing his hair out of his face with his fingers, "Yeah, my ego." he said with a small laugh. He sat up and looked down, then looked up at the man with a small blush going across his face, because this man was big and pretty, "But no, I'm fine.." He said as he stood up stretching, "I uh, meant to do that.. yeah, just to show how.. far I could throw it."

The man stared at Joseph for a few seconds, "Uh huh.." He said staying seated, however he relaxed and leaned back, resting his hands directly behind him so he could support himself. He scanned Joseph head to toe, "Well, if you need a spot to witness the next time you "see how far you can throw it," I'd love to help." He spoke with a tiny itty bitty smile.

Joseph laughed a small bit, turning to face him, "Yeah.. I guess. I should be fine though," he started flexing his arms, "With muscles like these, why would I ever need help~ I could probably pick you up and carry you home, you know!"

"Oh yeah?" the man chuckled and stood up casually, he lazily crossed his arms as he walked up closer to Joseph with the same soft smile. He looked down at him, being a good half foot taller, "Go ahead and try then, that confidence has to mean something, right~?"

Joseph looked up at him, blushing a small bit and looked away, scratching behind his head, "Uh, well, my arms are.. sore.. right now. so, I probably can't.. at the moment.. but any other day!! I could definitely... do that."

The man's smile grew, as the small group of men behind them a little always giggled and cackled amongst themselves as they watched. He ignored them and instead, un crossed his arms and held them out slightly, "Then I'd like to take my turn early and pick you up for a second."

Joseph blushed looking back at this big ass man, who he's never met before, who looks to be a senior in this college, wanting to pick his ass up, "Uh.. I.. okay. if you say so, but my muscles make me pretty heavy I'll have you know!"

The man chuckled at his comment, he took a step closer to joseoh and, as if he was a fucking child, he gently gripped him right below the arms, lifting him up a good foot or two off the ground like it was nothing, "You're lighter than you look, y'know~"

Joseph blushed harder, trying his best not too, looking away from the pretty face in front of him, "...well, I'm going to take that as a compliment. You can set me down now! I'm not a teddy bear…"

"Actually.. I think you're the perfect weight for something casual, you dont mind right?" He gently swung Joseph over his shoulder, as he walked over to the far end of the gym, and into the small benching/heavy lifting room off to the left. The men's laughter and cat calls faded away as he entered the room. He sat down on an empty bench, took him off his shoulder, letting him stand on his own, "How stiff Can you make yourself?"

Joseph was still blushing, and the way he worded his last sentence made his mind go to places they shouldn't. But, he crossed his arms assuming he didn't mean something dirty, "What are you gonna do, bench me?" he laughed and shrugged, "I guess I could be stiff as a board if needed? But why?"

"Good, because that's exactly what I'm doing. er...what's your name?" He laid down casually across the bench board, looking over at Joseph, expecting him to come over and settle into his chest himself.

Joseph started blushing a bit more noticeably, thinking to himself, _'Is this man seriously going to bench me? is he insane?? I may be light enough for him to pick up, but benching me? and did he say casual? this is not casual!!'_. Nevertheless, he answered him, "I… Well, My name is Joestar! Joseph, Joestar~ And you are?" He walked a bit closer, feeling extremely awkward, "And uh... what do you want me to do? Exactly?"

"Wammu" He said flatly. He adjusted on the bench and held his arms with flat palms above him, ready for Joseph to, well, be Joseph, "Lay over my arms, chest or back down, whichever you're most comfortable with, JoJo~" He chuckled quietly at the nickname he used, he knew other people probably used it, but he liked to think he made it up.

Joseph huffed a bit, and literally as awkward as possible, climbed over on top of Wammus hands, chest down. he glanced at Wammu, uh, stiffening up, "Wammu, hm? Never heard that one before." He looked at him, "...this is so weird."

Wammu rolled his eyes, "You're fine, just relax... metaphorically speaking." He said adjusting his hands as he spoke, one settling firmly in between his tiddies, and the other evenly between both of his upper thighs. He started lifting Joseph repeatedly, like it was nothing. He engaged in small talk even though he visibly strained, just like an actual workout, "How long have you been on campus? I don't think I've seen you around before. You freshmeat?"

Joseph was scared he was gonna fall, or be thrown across the room, but he engaged in conversation anyways, "Yeah! Just got a dorm a few days ago.. I don't really know anyone accept my roomie, and I barely know him! He's a stubborn Italian who really likes to piss me off."

Wammu kept lifting at the same pace, "Oh cool.. how often will you be coming down here then? A couple days a week? Or..?"

Joseph thought a minute, "I guess I wanna try coming as much as I can? Caesar, my roommate, kept saying I was gross because of the junk food I eat. I'm very bad with what I eat, so I don't know if coming here will even help? I just wanted to prove to him I dont sit on my ass all day. Hell, I got here from being the literal best in baseball!"

"Baseball, hm? I've always been a football guy, just because I'm so big and can shoot down the field like no other. Maybe you could teach me sometime?" He said slowing down, just a bit, but enough to notice the shakiness in his arms. He let out a quiet grunt of discomfort, "I can also help you with that food problem, getting a better diet is easy if you have help!"

Joseph nodded a bit, "Yeah! That would be a lot of fun, actually. But uh, do you need to put me down..? you sound uncomfortable. am I finally getting too heavy~? are my muscles just too much for you~?"

Wammu growled lowly and quietly under his breath, his eyebrows furrowed, and he tightened his grip on Joseph, "Mock me again and you're hitting the ceiling."

Joseph tensed up, more than he already was, but co tinted to tease anyway, "Whaaat~ Can't handle a little teasing? if you're already getting tired just lifting me up, than I doubt you can even toss me up an inch~"

"God, you're so noisy.." He sat up swiftly, with another grunt nonetheless. And, without notice, turned to the side and in one swift motion, threw Joseph, launching him towards the doorway.

Joseph actually screamed like a girl as he was thrown, ready to be snapped in half. But, before Joseph could hit anything, A man who had silently entered the room with half of his very long, curly, purple hair pulled into a lazy bun, caught him with one arm. He used the other to bring his hand to josephs chin, gripping it gently to make him look up at his face, his face blank with no smile. He had cateye eyeliner, blue eyeshadow, and a purplish lip gloss. He was gorgeous, and Joseph couldn't stop staring at him, "Ooh, do I get an up close view of the pretty smile too, JoJo~?"

Joseph blushed, still staring at this man's beauty. He forced a small laugh, responding to what he said, "Ha, haha, hi.. um-" He got out of this man's grip, standing up straight, "T-Thanks.. for the catch.. ahem, uh, you know my name, how? exactly??"

"You are very loud, there was no way I didnt hear your introduction." He cracked a little smile at Joseph's blush, and quickly refilled the gap Joseph made between them. A hand coming back up to Joseph's face, gently rubbing the flushed cheek with his thumb, "I'm Kars. I got bored, and, honestly got a little jealous seeing Whammy get some alone time with someone so cute~"

Wammu rolled his eyes as he stretched out on the bench, not paying attention to anything Kars was doing at all, "One of these days you're gonna flirt with someone and get punched in the face, Kars."

Joseph let out a small shaky breath, and naturally leaned into Kars's touch. He couldn't help it, he didnt know what was happening, this man was just that gorgeous, "Well of course you did~ I'm the cutest as the come of course, aren't I~?" he said with a small, bitch ass smirk, "You seem to be the prettiest, I see..~"

"Oooh~" Kars laughed quietly, looking away from Joseph to glance up at Wammu, "I'm sure I will get punched eventually, but not today~ Joseph here is almost as flirty as me~" He said humming. He turned his attention back to Joseph, and snuck his free arm around his waist, pulling him close, lightly pressing their bodies together. He leaned he face close towards Joseph's, as much as he had before, mirroring the smirk, "Maybe next week I'll take a private training session myself~ I know you would enjoy that, very much~"

Joseph couldn't believe what was happening, blushing even harder if it was possible. He hummed a small bit, resting his hands on Kars' chest, "Maybe… if I'm not busy, of course~" He said as Wammu stood, gathering his things. As he walked by, he slid a piece of paper into josephs back pocket. Joseph continued, "There's many people wanting me all to themselves for a session~" He finished. Wammu dramatically let out a vivid gag as he walked past the 2, and back out into the main workout room.

"Ooo~ Such a narcissist~" Kars chuckled at all of Joseph's words, gently gliding his hand across Joseph's hip, eventually making its way to his ass and giving it a firm squeeze. He leaned in closely and licked Joseph's lips lightly and teasingly, chuckling briefly once more, "After one session with me, I'll put you in your place though~" He spoke, right on Joseph's lips. he smirked, and after a brief second, pulled away. He grew a small cute smile as he turned to walk away, "See you next time, Joestar~" He said waving, and walking out of the room. he walked out of the gym with Wammu, and two other men.

Joseph was in a complete daze by the end, like someone shot him with cupid's arrow. as soon as Kars let go, Joseph shook his head back into reality. he watched Kars leave, scratching the back of his head, "What the fuck..was that.." He said, literally on the breech of a pop up, "Thank god he didnt do anything further, I would have been done for!!" He said to himself, "I dont even like guys, why did that…" He shivered thinking about it again, and reached for his back pocket to see what wammu left him, while walking back to grab his water bottle. He smiled seeing the number, grabbing his phone and putting the number in, texting him instantly;

**JoJo:** _Yo it's the hot dude you met today at the gym~_

He laughed putting his phone away, and took a drink out of his water bottle, heading back to the dorm. he had to spill everything that happened to someone, and decided that Caesar would be the best choice. Even if Caesar made fun of him, he knows Caesar wouldn't go off telling everyone. He loves Susie, but he knows she would slip it up somehow. When he got back, he dropped his water bottle, and flopped onto his bed, "Holy _shit_."


End file.
